Kagomes immortal
by vampiredragongoddess
Summary: Inuyasha go to hell with kikyo and kagome gos to her era and meets people she thought she would never see again
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha

She ran out of the well house in tears. Inuyasha had finally chosen. He unfortunately chose the clay-pot-bitch (A.K.A Kikyo). He went to hell with her, while everyone was forced to watch.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all alone

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

She walked into school the next day. Luckily she had avoided her "friends" so far. She had however run into Hojo. Thankfully her oji-san hadn't thought up any ridiculous illnesses, merely saying she had a cold. That day classes were as boring as ever, and surprisingly, she wasn't even behind in any of her classes! As she was walking home she ran straight into someone!"Oh, sorry about that……,"Who, what, when, Huh!!!!!!!...


	2. unexcpected meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha

The surprise meeting

Sesshou? I was shocked to say the least. I mean I knew demons lived for a long time, but to run into him in Tokyo, How unlikely is that? Hello, imouto-kun, said Sesshomaru.

To be continued……..


	3. enter miroku and inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha(authoress runs off crying)

Sorry about the cliffy. I was in a hurry and had to finish the chapter quickly.

**Enter Inuyasha and Miroku**

Are you sure we should do this, Yasha? I mean She must **Really** hate us after what you did. Oh, really dipshit?! No duh! They looked into the window to see if she was there, She was. But she was with Inuyashas Half bro Sesshomaru. What the hell?! Why is my kagome with that killer! They stormed into the house to _save_ her(as if she needs saved, I mean, really)What the fuck are you doing here you……traitorous mutt! Ah, I see the half- breed has arrived, said sesshy(from here I'm gonna refer to sesshomaru as sesshy or fluffy). Kagome, why are you not killing this arrogant bastard! Why would I kill my nii-chan, pray tell? Huh!!!!!!!Was all the response she got from miroku and inuyasha. Your _**nii-chan?!!!!. **_Are you insane? Oh and your one to talk going to hell with that claypot bitch! And how the hell is miroku still alive and where's sango!????? I didn't go to hell with kikyo! Did to! did not!. _All of you, SHUT UP!!!!!What!!!!!!!_miroku said the first thing since this started, (sesshy left a long time ago).Ok, so what is your problem with yasha, kagome? He ewnt to hell with kikyo of course.Idid not!!!!! Why do you keep saying that?! Because I saw it, Dipshit! Sesshomaru entered the room. The dead miko must have made a shinigami of the mutt and taken it to hell with her. Then how were miroku and sango there, nii-chan? I will never get used to you calling him your brother, Kagome.You have got to be insane. Well, It takes one to know one.She said with a smirk worthy of the great fluffy-sama.


	4. an

a/n- sorry, I got writers block and lost all inspiration for this fic so I will not be writing any more chapters. If you were waiting for another chappy I'm sorry to disappoint you.i will be starting a new story. It is a naruto/inuyasha crossover.


	5. authors note

Sorry readers this isn't an update just a notice that im changing my penname

Sorry readers this isn't an update just a notice that im changing my penname. My penname from now on is tosagare-takai-ki-megami.if u wanna know wat that means or something feel free to pm me about it…. Or send a review, u know whatever floats ur boat. Well sorry if u were expecting a chapter. Cya peoples and I'll update sometime his week or next week if I can work it in with school, which I probably can,so I'l have a chapter up soon


End file.
